


please know that you were mine as well

by notquiteaghost



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M, fencer!Grantaire, smitten!jolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras and Grantaire are dorks. Also, lunch is delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please know that you were mine as well

**Author's Note:**

> for [siobhan](http://revolutionarypost-apocalypse.tumblr.com) and [renée](http://audreyscout.tumblr.com). title is from 'the lightning strike' by snow patrol.

Enjolras isn't usually one for spontaneity. 

...Well, okay, it depends. He isn't one for doing things without thinking them through, unless those things involve equality, the government, or Grantaire. 

(That last one is new.)

And he feels pretty ridiculous, now he's actually here, standing outside the leisure centre where Grantaire fences. He's not sure if he's going to go in or not. He's been slowly convincing himself this is a bad idea for almost ten minutes now. 

And then Alicia, who spends about as much time inside the leisure centre as Grantaire and knows far too much about the both of them as a result, bursts through the doors with a cry of, "Enjolras! What brings you here?"

By way of answer, Enjolras holds up the bag in his hand. It's pretty self-explanatory; he's a dork, he has dorky ideas, then he has flashes of Grantaire-caused spontaneity and acts on said dork ideas, and now he's standing outside the goddamn leisure centre, which he hasn't stepped foot inside in years, with lunch. For Grantaire. Because Enjolras is a dork. 

Alicia, however, just beams at him and says, "Can you not remember where R is? That's cool, I'll show you, come on," and then she disappears back inside without waiting to see if he follows. 

So he follows her. It seems like the logical thing to do, if you can call anything about this whole thing logical. (You can't, actually. Grantaire has that effect on him.)

After winding down several corridors and through several doors - damn place is like a maze - they eventually wind up in the sports hall where Grantaire fences. Alicia narrates the entire journey with helpful landmarks to use to remember the route, because she's a Godsend. Enjolras is still going to get lost on his way out, but he might not get _as_ lost. Every little helps. 

(Except his life is not a supermarket advert, oh God, what has become of him.)

In the sports hall, there's a number of people in the ridiculous-looking fencer-clothes. Thanks to the masks, Enjolras has no idea which one of them is Grantaire, but he's saved the embarrassment of asking when Grantaire shouts, "Enjolras!", sounding surprised as he bounds over. 

Bounds. He _bounds_. Enjolras realises that sounds ridiculous, but what can he say, his boyfriend is incredibly ridiculous and he has no idea why it's so endearing. 

And, when he arrives in front of Enjolras, he pulls off the mask thing, revealing his beaming face. "What brings you here?"

"Alicia said that." Enjolras says, which is neither helpful or interesting, but he's kind of stuck on Grantaire's face. It's flushed and sweaty and his hair is a mess and Jesus, Enjolras just wants to shove him against a wall and kiss him. 

Grantaire raises an eyebrow and asks, "Did she? ...Did she have to show you the way here?"

"This place is confusing!" Enjolras protests, and then swallows and adds, "I brought lunch? Because, well, you said you'd be here 'till three at the earliest and I know for a fact you didn't eat breakfast, and you _need_ to eat, I don't want you wasting away on me."

Grantaire is still grinning. He looks kind of smug. "Of course you don't. And this has nothing to do with wanting to see me?"

"...Shut up." Enjolras says, as he feels his face flush. 

"Aw, you're adorable." Grantaire says, but his grin just keeps getting wider, so Enjolras lets it slide. "What have I got for lunch?"

Enjolras can't cook to save his life. Grantaire knows this. (Enjolras may have once tried to cook in Grantaire's kitchen. Enjolras isn't allowed in Grantaire's kitchen unsupervised anymore). Enjolras can, however, walk to a cafe and order food, as proven by the bag he's currently holding. "A cheese and onion pasty, a lemon muffin, and a can of Monster."

Grantaire's grin gets still wider - Enjolras is starting to worry he's going to strain something - and he makes grabby hands. Enjolras rolls his eyes and hands the bag over. 

Only after he's downed half the Monster in one go does Grantaire pull Enjolras in for a kiss, meaning he tastes predominantly like caffeine and sugar, meaning Enjolras has to go searching for the unique taste of pure Grantaire that he likes so much, meaning it's a good while before they stop kissing. 

Which. Enjolras isn't complaining. He could kiss Grantaire for hours. Days, even. 

However, when Alicia starts to wolf-whistle obnoxiously, continuing even after Grantaire flips her off, they reluctantly break apart. Grantaire's lips are red and his pupils are blown and his hair is even more of a mess, and Enjolras is a hairs-breadth away from pulling him back in for another kiss. 

But he doesn't, because Grantaire is meant to be practising and Enjolras is meant to be in a lecture very soon, and they can't actually spend all afternoon kissing. As much as Enjolras would like that.

Grantaire smiles at him and tucks a lock of Enjolras' hair behind his ear, because Grantaire is just as much of a dork as Enjolras, and then says, "Thanks for lunch. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Anytime." Enjolras replies, returning the smile, because he can't not smile when Grantaire's looking at him like that, it's physically impossibly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Grantaire says, and presses one final kiss to Enjolras' cheek before bounding back over to his abandoned practice partner, pulling the mask back on and dropping his lunch on a bench as he goes. 

Enjolras turns to leave, and almost walks straight into Alicia, who grins at him mischievously and says, "I'll make sure he actually eats that, don't worry," before opening the door and making shooing gestures, "Now get gone already, you're distracting my favourite fencing partner."

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras starts walking down the corridor, only hurrying slightly. He probably won't be late for the lecture, if he walks fast enough. 

And even if he is almost ten minutes late, and he forgot to get lunch for himself, it's worth it. Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am [here](http://idoubtthereforeimightbe.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
